


Before I Sleep

by magickmoons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Episode Related, Episode: s02e22 All Hell Breaks Loose, Gen, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"That was for our mom... you son of a bitch."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before I Sleep

_"That was for our mom... you son of a bitch."_

The words fell easily from Dean's lips, after a lifetime of being shaped silently in the dark, night after night. It was the only fantasy that he had held on to from his youth, as everything he had once been was stripped away to make room for his father's soldier. At the end of every day, he would let his mind travel to some mysterious point in the future, to the day when he would kill the demon that had killed his mom, had turned his father into a stranger, and had, for all intents and purposes, orphaned Sam. To the day when maybe his dad could find some peace, and together, they could finally give Sam the home that he wanted, that he deserved.

He had envisioned it like a prayer, his own private spell he worked every night, no matter what. In fleabag motels and darkened campgrounds. With Sammy sleeping in the next bed or cot as kids; later, next to whatever warm body he'd found to make him feel alive for a night.

And now Dean had finally done it. He'd killed that yellow-eyed son-of-a-hellbitch. He'd seen the relief and pride in his dad's eyes. And Sam was safe, now. Dean had done his duty. It was over.

And now he could rest.


End file.
